


Cake, Nintendo, and Other Birthday Occasions

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Baby boyfs!!, Birthdays, Fictober 2020, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober Day 16 - “I never wanted anything else”Michael is turning ten, and wants his celebration with Jeremy to a helluva time.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Kudos: 5





	Cake, Nintendo, and Other Birthday Occasions

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say baby boyfs? Yes, it was me. I desire small boyfs.

Turning ten is a huge turning point. Turning ten is the point you will have a double digit age for the rest of forever, and when you start middle school, and when you still are treated like a kid and not a glorified teenager. Ten is when you start developing your own independence and interests, and finally find your own personality, and get to grow as a human being. 

Turning ten also means having a kick-ass birthday party at Dairy Queen. 

So when Michael turned ten, his moms drove him and Jeremy to Dairy Queen and bought them both burgers. 

And while they ate, Jeremy and Michael got to excitedly chatter about anything and everything.

“So what is it like being so old and cool now?” Jeremy asked, wide-eyed. 

“It’s great! I’m officially older than most of our class! That has to make me super cool and mature!”

Jeremy sighed. “I wish I wasn’t born in May. I want to be super cool and mature, too.”

“Maybe by being friends with the third-oldest boy in school, that makes you automatically cool!” Michael replied. 

“Really?” 

“Definitely!”

* * *

Aside from talking (and having a middle aged woman turn around and yell at you for being so loud, dammit), there’s also of course, cake. And when you’re ten, you don’t just eat lame old cupcakes. You gotta have something cool like Cosmic Brownies or cookie cake or cheesecake. When Michael turned ten, he had something even cooler than all of that: chocolate ice cream cake. 

His mom’s had specially ordered it two weeks ago, and had it served to them at his celebration with Jeremy. Cutting into the cake while the employees sang to him was the true moment when Michael felt ten. 

* * *

But the most exciting part of any birthday party is the gifts. And when Michael turned ten, his gift was extra special. 

Jeremy handed him the messily wrapped box. It had uneven paper and about half a roll of tape keeping it all together, but he had clearly wrapped it from the heart. 

Michael unwrapped the box and absolutely shrieked. 

“A Wii?!” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah!” Jeremy replied. “Last year when you first told me about them and said you wanted one I decided I was gonna get you one! I’ve saved up all year!”

Michael further unwrapped the box. Inside he saw three games: _Mario Party 8, Wii Sports,_ and something he had never heard of called _Apocalypse of the Damned._

One of Michael’s moms sighed and pulled the last one away. “We might save that one for when you’re older.” she said. 

“Aw, mom!” 

She shook her head and muttered, “I’m going to have a _long_ talk with Max tonight.”

* * *

The last important thing of turning ten is the end of the party, and reflecting on finally being so old and cool and mature. 

In Michael’s case, it was the ride home from Dairy Queen. 

More specifically, it was Jeremy asking about if the Wii was okay?

“Heck yeah it is!” Michael said. “Dude, that thing’s all I’ve ever wanted all year!”

Turning ten is an experience. And how you feel about it should reflect what that experience was. And Michael loved that day more than anything else for years. 


End file.
